The compound 1-[2-(4-(3-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)piperazin-1-yl)ethyl]2,3-dihydro-1H-benzimidazol-2-one (flibanserin) is disclosed in form of its hydrochloride in European Patent Application EP-A-526434 and has the following chemical structure:

Filbanserin shows affinity for the 5-HT1A and 5-HT2-receptor. It is therefore a promising therapeutic agent for the treatment of a variety of diseases, for instance depression, schizophrenia, and anxiety.